FREUD GAGUA vs MARLON CRISOSTOMO
"CLASHING HEARTS: GAGUA vs CRISOSTOMO" is a professional boxing championship bout with the minimum weight of 125 Lbs and maximum weight of 135 Lbs. FIGHT DETAILS Summary Both Freud Gagua and Marlon Crisostomo are rivals, to end their arguments they decided to fight on a professional boxing match since both of them are champions. The bout is held in THE MGM GRAND, Las Vegas Nevada in the USA. The title of their fight is "CLASHING HEARTS". UNDERCARD FIGHTS *Rey Bautista defeats Julio Borboran via ROUND 1 KO. *Miguel Garcia defeats Jeffrey Mathebula via ROUND 6 KO. *Ezekiel Vejerano defeats Norman Vasquez via ROUND 3 KO. TALE OF THE TAPE The Fight Proper After the undercard fights, both fighters made their respective entrances to the boxing ring for the main event. Marlon Crisostomo entered the ring with his entrance song as "I'm not Afraid". Freud Gagua made his entrane after his opponent's and his entrance song is "Eye of the Tiger". After the respective national anthems were sung, the announcer started the announcements. As the referee in charge of the bout was giving his final instructions, everyone can see that both Gagua and Crisostomo are staring with heat at each other. ESPN OFFICIAL SCORECARD ROUND By ROUND Summary *ROUND 1 Gagua begins the fight with a good 1-2 punch combination, Crisostomo shows real strength as he was able to stand and fight back but Gagua dominates the round with his combination punches. *ROUND 2 Crisostomo does his best and uses his height advantage, boxing Gagua and landing 2 solid punches on Gagua's jaw but no knockdowns happened. *ROUND 3 Gagua shows good footwork but Crisostomo caught him with a solid left and he is hit with many combinations, with 30 seconds left in the round, he was sent to the ropes by Crisostomo but he uses his speed to escape. *ROUND 4 Crisostomo takes command of the fight as he continues boxing Gagua with a lot of power punches. Gagua was able to land some jabs but nothing solid. *ROUND 5 Gagua hits Crisostomo with a right straight and he attempts to continue with combinations but Crisostomo hits him with a solid counter left and then follows a right hook that sends him to the floor but he managed to beat the count and survive. *ROUND 6 Crisostomo stalks Gagua around the ring and pressures him with a lot of punches. Gagua uses his speed to avoid the solid punches and does some speedy punches. *ROUND 7 Crisostomo lands a solid right at Gagua's head but Gagua punches 5 times then faded to the left and launches 4 quick straights that hits Crisostomo. Gagua shows his agility and controls the round. *ROUND 8 Gagua continues what he did last round, he uses his agility and lands a lot of jabs and straights on Crisostomo's face. Soon, Gagua's fans shouted as he dominated the round and started to turn Marlon into a punching bag by landing a wave of punches. *ROUND 9 Crisostomo pressures Gagua with his offensive skills but Gagua was agile and he was able to block almost all his attacks and with his handspeed lands a lot of combinations. *ROUND 10 Crisostomo punches Gagua with a solid right but as it landed Gagua counters with a left hook then faded to the other side and launched 8 quick straights that sends Crisostomo to the ropes. *ROUND 11 Crisostomo hurts Gagua and he dominates the early parts of the round, he was able to land 5 solid hooks on Gagua's face. But with 44 seconds left, Crisostomo wanted to end the fight and attempted a powerful right hook, Gagua suddenly ducked, launched a left straight and then 3 jabs that hits Crisostomo, Gagua took the opportunity and launched a powerful right straight that sends Crisostomo to the floor but he manages to beat the count. *ROUND 12 Gagua takes down Crisostomo by the start of the round, but he manages to beat the count. Crisostomo then was able to hurt Gagua with a lot of his power punches but soon was caught by a left hook that sends him to the floor for the 2nd time in the round, again, he manages to stand up. Gagua was able to send Crisostomo trapped in a corner and he slaughtered him with continuous hooks and combinations, with 25 seconds left in the fight, Crisostomo was floored again but he manages to beat the count again. Gagua then continues to slaughter him but the bell rings and the fight ends with no knockout. OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT Michael Buffer went to the center of the ring after the fight for the announcement: "After 12 ROUNDS of boxing we go to the judges scorecards...JUDGE Number 1 scored it about 115-112, for Gagua. JUDGE Number 2 scored it about 113-112, for Crisostomo. And JUDGE Number 3 scored it at 114-107, for the winner by split decision...and still undefeated...THE WARRIOR...FREUD GAGUA!!!" ACTUAL DECISION *JUDGE 1: 115-112 in favor of Gagua *JUDGE 2: 113-112 in favor of Crisostomo *JUDGE 3: 114-107 in favor of Gagua FREUD GAGUA defeats MARLON CRISOSTOMO via SPLIT DECISION INTERVIEW WITH THE WINNER *'QUESTION 1:' Freud, we saw that you were hurt so much, you were taken down by Marlon during the 5th round and he punished you with lots of punches but you fought back...you even took him down once in the 11th round and 3 times in the 12th round, and you won by a comeback...what can you say? *'FREUD GAGUA:' Ah, first of all, I want to thank the support of my fans and I want to thank the Lord for this win. Well...all I can say is that...I really was hurt, Marlon is a great puncher. When I was floored and he kept on pressing the action, I was even hurt more, but the thought of stopping in my mind was false because if I lost this fight, I could've lost my life. *'QUESTION 2:' For our last question, what are your messages? *'FREUD GAGUA:' I never thought that I would win this fight...but my love for Kimberly Ong made me make this win possible. Even being hurt I believed in myself and fought back and I felt agile especially when my confidence is back by the 7th ROUND. Well...that's all I can say. TRIVIA *This fight won the FIGHT OF THE YEAR 2013 *This fight is named ULTIMATE COMEBACK OF THE YEAR 2013 *This fight had the greatest number of pay-per-view purchase in 2013 with over 1.23 Billion sold *A rematch had been confirmed at the post conference of the fight which will be held in March 2014. *Few days after the fight, many boxing champions already wanted to challenge Gagua to a fight Category:PROFESSIONAL BOUT